Slayers Forever, a Collection of Slayers Poems
by Zero Saotome
Summary: I'm reposting my 3rd poem because I had some formatting problems. I may have begun posting a couple years ago, but that doesn't mean I know how to do all this posting stuff correctly. >
1. Lina Inverse, Proud and True

A/n- Hello! ^_^ I'm ZeroSaotome, and I am proud to give you my first ever posted fanfic! Wai! Gomen, I got into the Red Mountain Dew earlier. ^_^;; Anyways, this is a poem I wrote for school and I have yet to find out what my grade is on it. It's about Lina Inverse from Slayers. I hope to get more of my works out soon, but my pc is crappy. Well read and review and enjoy! Ja! ^_^   
  
+**********+**********+**********+**********+**********+**********+**********+**********+   
  
Lina Inverse, Proud and True   
  
She's fierce as a dragon,   
Sweet as can be.   
She's saved the world many a time,   
And is always so carefree.   
  
She's the greatest heroine of her time,   
You'll never hear her cry or whine.   
The only time you'll hear that,   
Is if her sister's behind her back.   
  
Dragon Slaves and Fireballs,   
Just try and name one she can't call.   
The Ragna Blade is no trouble for her,   
She's used it to kill evildoers.   
  
The Giga Slave is a dangerous spell,   
And its power comes from the bowels of Hell.   
Even though it could kill her when cast,   
She doesn't care if it'll save the world fast.   
  
From Dark Lords to Sorcerers,   
To Dragons and Dark Wonderers.   
She's saved her world from them all,   
And has always come out brave and tall.   
  
Even though she's a little flat,   
Tell her that and you'll go splat.   
She's known as, "Enemy to all who live,"   
But really, she's just a go get 'em kid.   
  
From her fiery locks to her red ruby eyes,   
She's always the one to reach for the sky.   
With her friends she's brave and strong,   
And has the will to keep going on.   
  
Even though she may sometimes be rude,   
Or shovel down all of your food.   
Deep inside she has a caring heart,   
In which memories and love will never part.   
  
And she will travel to distant lands,   
To be there for you to lend a hand.   
And now we shall watch as she and her friends,   
Go to find joy and mischief all over again.


	2. Gourry Gabriev, Swordsman of Light

A/N- Wai! I did another one! I have decided to do one on each of the main characters! ^_^ Cause I mean, it's just more fun that way. ^_~ I don't own Slayers, they're property of whoever made them, I am just borrowing them for fun purposes. I just realized I forgot to put that on the first poem. Oops… Heh-heh. ^_^;; Um, well, on with my poem!   
  
+**********+**********+**********+**********+**********+**********+**********+**********+   
  
Gourry Gabriev, Swordsman of Light   
  
He's dumber than dirt,   
He lifted up Filia's skirt.   
She then whipped out her mace,   
And smacked him right in the face.   
  
He gives new meaning to the term "Dumb blonde,"   
And he and Lina share a special bond.   
They've been traveling for over two years,   
So if one calls the other knows, even if they don't hear.   
  
He is the owner of the Sword of Light,   
Which he uses when he's in a fight.   
He does have his times when he's smart,   
But it takes a lot for them to start.   
  
He's cute and gallant,   
He has great balance.   
The only thing that can get him down,   
Is if his friends (mainly Lina) aren't around.   
  
He's funny and strong,   
And is almost always wrong.   
He eats like a horse,   
And is rarely remorse.   
  
He's helped save the world,   
And he always gets the girl. ^_~   
He will never leave Lina's side,   
He'll be with her till the end of time.   
  
He'll never give up when fighting a battle,   
Even if he only has a sword hilted rattle.   
The Sword of Light really came in handy,   
But of course he gave it to that damn pink pansy!   
  
With a pure heart and yogurt for brains,   
He fights on and endures the pains.   
Jellyfish seem to represent him well,   
Don't ask me why, but you can just tell.   
  
He and his friends continue to journey on through the lands,   
And take every new adventure and threat hand in hand.   
No one will ever bring them down,   
Because they have each other so there's no need for any frowns.


	3. Filia UlCopt, Golden Dragon Priestess

Ko-no-no-chi-wa Minna-san! ^_^ Ok, first let me start off by apologizing profusely at my lack of efficiency and getting this third poem up and running straight away. To tell you the truth, I lost whatever I had done of my original poems from 3 and up, so this copy of Filia's poem is brand new! ^_^; Infact, the inspiration to do this was taken from rereading my Lina and Gourry poems and rereading all of your wonderful reviews for them! ^_^ 3 Arigato Gozimasu to the following reviewers! : Lina Inverse the Dramata, Inverted Snowglobe, Rocky and CG, Xelena, SakuraJade, Digi-riven, and C-chan! ^_^ Without your wondrous reviews, I wouldn't have had the inspiration to write the rest of my poems. Well, without further ado, Filia's poem! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Filia or any other Slayer or the show, they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own my poem, so please do not sue me. Thank you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Filia UlCopt, Golden Dragon Priestess

She's short tempered and cute,

Mess with her and she'll give you the boot.

Always with her Mace-sama at hand,

Ready to send you flying across land.

Tea and cookies are her thing,

They may even stop her in mid swing.

Unless of course, you're a certain purple haired monster,

You know who you are, so why must you taunt her?

"Namagomi!" you may hear her shriek,

At the popping up of a "Fruitcakey Freak!"

Xelloss and she are enemies,

Although you can see a bit 'o' chemistry. ^_~

Running around in pink and white,

Always ready for a fight.

Although she's a pacifist at heart,

She tends to be quick to start.

Transformation is new to her,

Especially down around her skirt.

Her tail pops out when angered or flustered,

As does her mace to give a skull buster.

She's really sweet in her core,

But watch out, her speeches tend to bore.

Her mind is set with the best intentions,

Even if it includes massive interventions.

From prophecies of destruction,

To giving out cat's cradle instructions.

She's ready to represent her kind,

Sadly though, she's the last golden dragon you'll find.

She's now mother to baby Valgaav,

Who is the last of the Ancient Dragons.

With Jillas and Gravos helping about,

They're a happy family, without a doubt.

From her love of antique pottery,

To winning Xelloss as her mate in a lottery.

She's always there to give her cheers,

As she has for over hundreds of years.


End file.
